The Ultimate Battle
by Rae TB
Summary: My own version of the last few episodes of G Revolution. GarlandBrooklyn


Alright, so Jetix is evil and stopped showing G Revolution and started over from the beginning...so I missed the last few episodes...Specifically I missed Brooklyn's Back onward. -curses- Therefore, I've written a fic on what I wish happened even though I KNOW none of this would have occurred...most of it anyway. I have a very, very, very, VERY good feeling Tyson did win though. - -;;

Disclaimer: not mine...ever. If it was, small children wouldn't be allowed to watch it

Outside a cascading waterfall of leaves tumbled to the ground from the trees above to the green grass below. Each one varied in size, shape, and color but all except for the dead ones were smooth to the touch. Together they formed an eclectic shower of bright reds, vibrant greens, dull browns, and breathtaking yellows as a light wind carried them throughout the park. If anybody had been walking over them, the sound of the howling wind and leaves that had long since died would have been heard crunching under foot.

Fluffy white clouds passed across the sky sharply contrasting with the medium blue background. Different formations were scattered throughout the atmosphere blocking out the glowing rays of the sun and forming a slight chill in the air. However, no one was there to witness the beauty of Mother Nature, or listen to the tapestry of her grand design. Small creatures ranging from squirrels to rabbits were the only ones that were there to make any noise. The otherwise normally busy park once bustling with small children, idle chatter, and laughter was now deserted.

The regular park goers were either at home intently watching their television sets, or sat inside a tightly packed beystadium which was currently roaring with noise. Arguments over who would win, and who deserved it more were raging as the fiery tempers of fans flared. All eyes focused on the action in the middle of the stadium fans intently following every action of the players below. But as quickly as the noise had started, it instantly ended when the two bladers got into formation. All was silent every ear ready to focus on the sound of two blades locked in the challenge of a fierce beybattle where everything was on the line.

The two players in the center of the room were enthralled in an intense staring contest once they had reached the ring. The normally calm collected prodigy Brooklyn wasn't quite himself; while he appeared under control of his emotions subtle changes had occurred. His once warm blue eyes which were usually taunting were no longer filled with the happiness they had carried earlier on. Now they held an icy, concentrated, furious edge to them. The blader's once soft smile was replaced with an insane grin that promised rage and revenge. Even his stance had become much more tense and stiff. A dark aura incased his being, black flames seemingly devouring him whole dancing around him. But to the oblivious fans, all seemed well.

The eyes of his opponent were equally hard and determined, but still managed to retain a soft and gentle appearance. His fist was clenched in a gesture of his iron resolve as he vowed he would save Brooklyn from himself. Tyson watched him with a sense of pity his eyes glancing over at Boris angrily. A low growl escaped his throat coming out as a raspy sound of anger that met his opponent's ears. A smirk played across Brooklyn's features his wild red hair falling in his face.

"I suggest you stop concentrating on Boris, and start focusing on me if you want a chance of winning," Brooklyn chuckled with a chilling cruelty. Tyson frowned, his eyes shifting from Boris to Brooklyn watching him with seriousness he normally did not exhibit.

"I don't know what Boris did to you Brooklyn, but I can't let you win. If I do then Boris will have won and he won't waste any time destroying the sport that I love," the young blader growled passionately as Brooklyn's smirk widened his head falling downward so his face went unseen other than a dark shadow. This time instead of chuckling, he began to laugh. It was a low rumble that started in his chest, traveling up his throat and coursing through his body, his shoulders shaking as he held it in. The prodigy threw his head back releasing the awful cackle as he held his sides. Shivers ran through almost every person in the stadium Tyson in particular feeling goose bumps form along the surface of his skin, his spine tingling.

The horrible sound soon died out as Brooklyn straightened up, the cruel grin in place once more, "You fool, Boris did nothing. I chose this path," Brooklyn hissed his eyes shifting as he viewed his teammates enter the stadium. Something was amiss however; they had entered on Tyson's side.

Immediately Garland's eyes fell on his friend, filling with sorrow that he attempted in vain to conceal. 'Brooklyn...what has happened to you?' he asked himself as Brooklyn's hardened over gaze landed upon him looking at him without really seeing him. Garland sighed his long silvery blue hair tied back as usual cascading down his back majestically.

"Brooklyn, it's time this madness came to an end. This isn't you...whatever happened to the kind and gentle soul that I-" Garland began as Brooklyn growled.

"He's dead you fool," the red head smirked.

"I refuse to believe that," Garland stated holding his ground. "I want you back Brooklyn..." Garland pleaded his voice holding hurt that lurked beneath the surface of his put together demeanor. By now whispers had spread throughout the crowd, the battle long forgotten.

"You're not getting the Brooklyn you know and care for back you idiot. How many times must I say that to get it through your dense head?" Brooklyn spat angrily.

"That's a lie!" Garland thundered silence once again reigning over the crowd when he had calmed a bit. Even Brooklyn was taken by surprise his eyes softening for a split second before regaining their murderous glare.

"No Garland, it's not," a new voice piped in, all heads other than Brooklyn's turning to him. "Brooklyn has allowed himself to realize his full potential. He's risen above all of you," Hiro stated calmly, Garland starting to shake with rage.

"You...You did this to him! You and Boris both!" Garland whispered his words tightly leashed with hatred. His gaze held so much contempt, his words so much spite that Hiro had to take a second to overcome his shock. For a second his face displayed that surprise before quickly getting over it.

"I only helped him to become the best he co-" Hiro had begun. However, he didn't get far as Garland dived forward forming a fist and bringing his arm back. He no longer ran on thought but pure emotion and that's what drove him forward, now blind to anything but unparalleled fury. Hiro stayed perfectly still, focusing in on him without much thought or concern.

"Garland no!" Mystel frowned pulling him backward. "I know how you feel but you can't let your rage control you," he soothed part of him wanting to punch Hiro's lights out as well.

"Do you Mystel?...Do you really know how I feel?" Garland questioned looking over at Brooklyn once more. Mystel raised a brow at first but looked from Garland to Brooklyn and back again. For the first time it hit him with overwhelming force. Garland loved him. Garland loved Brooklyn.

"No, I guess I don't," Mystel mumbled shutting his eyes.

"Enough! I tire of this," Brooklyn ground out. "Are you going to battle me or not Tyson?" he shouted.

"Fine, let's get this started," Tyson sighed glancing over at Boris. "You're going down..." the blue haired youth growled getting into position as Boris smirked.

"I don't think so Tyson," he chuckled low in his throat.

The two spread their legs out in stances of resolute ambition while holding their blades out over the dish, "Three...Two...One...Let it rip!" the announcer called as the two launched their beyblades into the dish.

Both blades went flying and landed gracefully, circling each other and sizing the other up. Once more the crowd had quieted watching and listening to the rhythmic dance of the two blades. No one so much as inhaled as they sat on the edge of their seats, anticipating a great battle. Both blades dipped and twirled seemingly with a volition all of their own whirling to a tune only the two blader's involved could hear. The sound of Dragoon and Zeus scraping up against the dish and clashing violently resonated to the ears of all that watched. Both blades ground together, sparks flying and supplying for a dazzling and beautiful display of light the show looking like tiny fireworks.

Garland held his breath taking turns watching the match, and glaring at Hiro. "Brooklyn, you have to fight it!" Garland called as Zeus staggered slightly, Brooklyn groaning.

"STAY OUT OF THIS! This does not concern you!" he cried power bursting from within him, the dark shadow that seemed to follow him expanding further. Wind gusted forth and the earth began to shake, the ground of the dish uprooting. Automatically the audience began to cry out fearfully, some people forced to turn away as Boris grit his teeth together. On the one hand, he was glad to see Brooklyn so enthused about the battle, on the other hand he was scaring people away.

"It DOES! Everything having to do with you is directly related to me," Garland shouted. "What will it take to make you understand that we just want to help you?" he questioned as Brooklyn kept his eyes intently on his blade which was currently spinning while remaining in one spot. Tyson watched the two in shock smiling. It wouldn't be fair to act right then and take advantage of the distraction. Besides, he wouldn't need to. This match was already decided.

"Help me?...You want to HELP me? Fine, you can help by LEAVING ME ALONE!" Brooklyn spat going on the offensive once more, shooting forward with great intensity.

"Brooklyn...do you remember the time we first met?...the match we had?..." Garland asked Brooklyn's attack slowing and then stopping as he stood there, his face becoming stoic. "You beat me...badly. At first I was down on myself, but you didn't give up on me Brooklyn. We became so close after that day...I was able to grow as a blader, and all because of you."

"What's your point?" the youth questioned impatiently.

"You didn't give up on me, and I won't give up on you," Garland confirmed as Brooklyn's blade faltered slightly.

"You...you're just trying to confuse me. You're on HIS side!" Brooklyn cried slamming his blade against Tyson's. All eyes widened as it went flying backward almost leaving the dish only to flip over and land in the ring, still spinning.

"That's it Brooklyn, have no mercy," Boris laughed. For a second he was worried Garland would mess everything up, but now he knew he should have had more faith in the young prodigy.

"No Brooklyn, you're wrong. I'm on your side. I always have been, and I always will be!" he cried as Brooklyn's eyes rested on him.

"No, don't lose focus Brooklyn," Hiro growled to himself as Brooklyn shook his head angrily at Garland.

"You weren't there for me when I lost. It was Hiro that-"

"It was Hiro that let you become this way! He knew this would happen all along. H-he knew you'd be like this if you lost. He WANTED you to lose so you could become this...this thing. I don't care if you lost once Brooklyn, nobody does. We want the old Brooklyn back, and we'll do whatever it takes to get him back," Garland asserted as Brooklyn stared his face flickering with emotion before becoming stoic.

"STOP CONFUSING ME!" Brooklyn screamed out his voice filling the stadium, a mist surrounding him. His blade took a sharp turn careening into Tyson's while Garland watched. There was no question Brooklyn was losing his control and fast.

Hiro continued to frown, looking at Boris meaningfully. Both knew what had to be done to assure victory, "Guards...take Garland away before he ruins everything," Boris spat.

"Don't let him win Brooklyn. He's trying to psyche you out and get your guard down," Hiro called trying to keep the situation under control while waiting for the guards. "Garland can't be trusted Brooklyn. He's betrayed you. Everyone except for Boris and I have betrayed you," he stated fueling the fire in Brooklyn's soul.

"I'm not going to tell you that's a lie Brooklyn. It's not my place to say that. Follow your heart. Only it will tell you the truth. Not Hiro, not Boris, not even me," Garland mumbled.

"Why can't you all just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brooklyn boomed his blade zipping to the left sharply. Outside he was a wreck, inside he was worse as his emotions conflicted with one another. Distrust, hate, confusion, betrayal, rage, hurt, all melded into one large struggle within him.

Hiro growled not liking how this was going sighing in relief as the guards appeared, "Finally..." he mumbled watching them grab Garland who sighed, his eyes sliding shut.

"Remember Brooklyn...I will always love you," the blader stated. His words were so quiet the crowd couldn't hear and those around him had to strain to make out his words, but Brooklyn heard him clearly. Every single person around Garland that heard his words looked at him in shock, eyes shifting to Brooklyn for a response.

"I..." Brooklyn stuttered his face faltering as he fell to his knees, eyes now wide and hallow. His blade stopped the second his heart did, its spin gradually slowing before it halted altogether stopping with a clink. A moment of solitude settled as everyone processed what had happened. It was over. The crowd jumped to their feet in excitement, their cheering becoming a giant mass of shouts blending together to form a rumble. The booming sound of cheering and celebration assured Garland it was over as he let out a sigh of relief, smiling and watching the G Revolutions rush to congratulate their leader.

Boris jumped up from where he sat, enraged as he went down to the ground floor, "You incompetent, worthless – you ruined everything!" Boris boomed down at Brooklyn who was curled up hugging himself. He was lost to Boris and everything else; there was nothing left but darkness. He was blind, he was deaf, he was lost, and he was alone. "Don't you have anything to say you sorry excuse for a beyblad-" Boris began only to be cut off abruptly. A fist impacted with his jaw knocking him back by the sheer intensity. The blow had such force it caused Boris to bring his hand up to rest on where it had hit shocked at the stinging and burning it had caused.

The area was soon becoming as red as the rest of his angry face as he looked up to see who had dared such a vile act. There stood Garland, his hand still in the air after having punched him. "Tch..." Garland spat glaring down at Boris cradling his hand.

"Why, you ungrateful-" the leader of Bega began.

"It's over old man...Tyson won. Bega is out of business, and the BBA is back," Garland spat. "Now get out before I decide to punch you once more for the hell you put Brooklyn through."

"This isn't over...not by a long shot. I'll be back, and I'll defeat all of you. Starting with your precious Brooklyn," Boris grinned cruelly, laughing as Garland stiffened.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight.," Garland ground out.

"Don't worry Garland, they'll take it from here," Tyson grinned motioning to two men from the BBA. "I don't think we'll be hearing from him for a long time. He'll be too busy learning what beyblading is all about...the HARD way," he chuckled as Garland managed a small smile before looking over at Hiro. "If you ever come near Brooklyn again...you're next," he warned dangerously as Hiro simply looked away and stood, leaving. Things had turned out just how he had planned and better.

"Good job little bro..." Hiro whispered. At first he had started to wonder if Tyson could pull it off, but once again his brother never ceased to amaze him. Tyson had received the best training Hiro could have given him and while he knew it was a bit cruel and played with his emotions, Tyson had passed. Kai too had grown as a competitor, and Brooklyn's defeats would cause him to grow as well. Heck, all ten people involved in the battles had learned from them and went away with new found friendships.

"Hiro, Hiro wait!" a voice called rushing up to him stopping to catch his breath panting heavily. "I've finally figured it out...what you were up to that is," Tyson stated.

Hiro just stared in return, "And what was I up to Tyson?"

"You knew your words would enrage Kai...you knew he would do everything he could to defeat Brooklyn. You counted on it. You also knew Brooklyn and the rest of us would grow as bladers and that we'd all have to bring a whole new level of intensity to the game if we wanted to win," Tyson stated.

Hiro just smiled, "Maybe I did," he stated walking past his brother who watched him with a frown.

"Hiro," Tyson called out as the man turned.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"No problem...little brother."

Back within the beystadium the crowd had long since filed out leaving only two people within. Garland's gaze rested on Brooklyn softening considerably as he ran to his side. The defeated boy laid perfectly still not even glancing at Garland, his eyes hallow, "Gar...la..." he managed gaze turning to look at him. The leader gasped slightly shocked at how empty his friend's eyes were as he enveloped Brooklyn into a warm hug.

"It's okay Brooklyn...it's over now, it's all over. You did great..." Garland smiled sadly while stroking his back in a comforting fashion. Brooklyn trembled slightly looking at his friend's tender face before burying his head into his chest.

"I lost..." Brooklyn choked out as Garland shook his head stroking his hair.

"You might have lost a stupid beybattle, but you won a much more important struggle. You defeated the evil that threatened to overtake you...and that's the ultimate battle, the one for your humanity."

Brooklyn glanced up at him his eyes beginning to show actual life, "Garland..." he trailed.

"Yes Brooklyn?"

"I'll beat Tyson one day...Tyson and Kai both. But in the meantime, you're right. I have gained something much more important, and not just my humanity."

"Oh, what is it you gained then?"

"You," Brooklyn whispered pressing their lips together tenderly.

Fin

Would have made it chaptered, but I'm terrible with updates and already have several other things I must update.

Might write a sequel, might delete it if you all hate it and throw stones at me.

Let me know...


End file.
